The Little Gang Member
by Freeyourglee
Summary: Burt isn't comfortable with the gang near by. Kurt starts to worry and as the gang gets more violent, the whole glee club worries but when Kurt has an encounter with a gang member, his views change.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was tired of his dad going on and on about how ridiculous it was that local gangs had been spotted close to the Hummel family home. Kurt would always admit that he was scared to walk past anyone who even resembled a gang member but he also knew that gangs were nothing new around his area. Burt talked about moving but then he considered the tyre shop and how much that would cost and decided it would be too much.

Kurt and Finn walked into school on a cold, breezy Monday morning and headed for an emergency glee club meeting. Finn sat down without even saying hello to people, he practically fell into a chair, it was safe to say that he was still half asleep.

Kurt said hi to a few people but when Mr. Shue came into the room, it was almost as if on cue, everyone sat down. Mr. Shue wrote 'safe' on the board. "Okay guys, you know that gangs hang around, that's not news to you guys," Finn seemed to wake up on the mention of gangs and interrupted. "These so called gangs are that good that there is no record of them hurting anyone yet. Do they really think they scare anybody?"

A few members of the club sniggered and laughed at Finn's comment but Mr. Shue wasn't finding anything funny. "GUYS. This is serious. They hadn't hurt anybody since yesterday maybe but overnight, they've robbed a house, that house happened to be an old lady's who is now in hospital and they've robbed a shop, they've been seen with knives, guns and baseball bats. As your teacher, I am telling you to stay safe. You walk home in groups, don't go out alone, avoid being alone at night, please. Lock your houses, do anything necessary." Mr. Shue looked round the room.

Kurt picked up his bag, "so you want our assignment this week to be 'safe' and we have to sing songs about staying safe?" Kurt grinned sarcastically, "I have never felt safe in this school anyway, I've only just begun feeling safe in this room and that is half because Finn is here. The only way I'd feel safe is by locking everyone I love, including the people in this room.. Well the majority of people." Kurt glared at Rachel and walked out as the bell went.

"That's actually a really good idea." Brittany smiled excitedly and turned to Santana who gave her a confused look in return.

Mr Shue allowed the group to go and sighed at Kurt's comment. "Don't worry Mr. Shue, I'll talk to him." Finn patted his teachers shoulder.

"And if he doesn't listen, send him to me, but thanks Finn."

Kurt sat through his last lesson of the day and wrote away. Finn was trying to get his attention all the way through the lesson but he just ignored him. After lesson, Finn pulled him to the side of the corridor. "Listen, I told Mr. Shue I'd talk to you. I'm worried Kurt, you might say that you're fine walking round this place but I think that if anyone was to be a victim, you'd be one of them." Finn realised how that sounded and looked at the ground, "I didn't mean-"

Kurt gave him a harsh look, "oh don't worry, I know exactly what you meant. 'The gay kid will get beaten first', it's obvious that's what a lot of people are thinking.." Finn looked apologetic, "but what's worst is, I agree! I probably will be the first from this school and from glee club to be a victim so I might as well just go out there and offer myself to them."

Finn started walking, "stop talking like that, you're coming home with me, come on." Kurt followed reluctantly. He thought that he was over reacting but then he thought about homosexuals being beaten up simply for loving the same gender and it infuriated him a little more. He followed Finn because Finn would keep him safe, all though he wouldn't admit that to his brother, it was true.

He went home that night and had family dinner, he even shared a smile! He also listened to how scared his dad was that the tyre shop would get broken into. He nearly fell asleep right there.

Finn started his own conversation with Kurt as they cleaned and put away the dishes, "so, you thought about the glee assignment?"

"I've thought about it but I can't really think of anything that fits the bill." Kurt put away the cutlery.

"I think it's one of the worst assignments we've ever been given but at least it shows Mr. Shue cares about us." Finn looked to Kurt and half smiled.

"Yeah I know. I take that for granted at times."

Finn finished cleaning, "I think we all do." They both nodded and went off to bed.

"Do we all know what we're doing?" The leader of the gang shouted.

When everyone just looked around at each other and didn't respond, Jo shouted again, "I SAID, DO WE ALL KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING?!" The gang nodded and shouted 'yes.'

Jo had ordered that the gang would break into The Lima Bean and take as much money as possible. And maybe a coffee too... Why not?

One gang member would screw a hole into the shop window, another would carefully break in by opening the door after they've made the hole and then one man, James worked at the Lima Bean a few months back until he quit so he knew where the keys had been hidden over night and knew the procedures of the shop. Jo ordered the smallest member to keep watch outside and deal with any witnesses.

Kurt was lay in bed listening to music, he'd recently seen a piano in the music shop window earlier that day and was still curious about it. He wanted to ask his dad if he could have it if he cleared space for it and saved up but he couldn't remember how much it was and he would need a picture of it to show his dad.

But could Kurt go now? He knew he couldn't go downstairs, his dad wouldn't even allow him to go out at this time but Kurt needed to ask him as soon as possible. It would only be a short trip if he climbed out of his window, ran there and ran back, AMD he needed some air. So that's what he did. He kept his hood up and his arms wrapped round himself at all times, he kept his phone in his pocket and looked around just in case. When he got to the shop, he took his phone out and took a picture and then went to his iPhone notes and wrote down exactly what was on the sheet at the side of it.

As he put his phone away and started walking back, the small man keeping look out for witnesses had spotted Kurt looking suspicious and ran after him, he honestly thought that Kurt had taken photos of the robbery. The little man started running after Kurt. Kurt began running and sheer panic took over his body, he panicked even more when he wasn't fast enough and the man caught him.

He wrapped his arms round Kurt and pulled him round the corner where no one would see.

He pinned Kurt up. "Give me the phone." The curly haired man said.

"You can have it, you can have it, I just wanna go home, please." Kurt searched his pocket.

"What were you taking pictures of?" The guy said.

"The piano in the music shop window, you can even look if you want. I'm sorry!" Kurt was scared but this 'man' was actually a boy, a curly haired boy who didn't look any older than Kurt himself.

The boy looked through the phone, dropped Kurt so he was no longer pinned up and said, "okay, so you haven't taken any pictures but what is stopping me from beating you just for interacting with me?"

"Because I just wanna get home, I won't say anything, I'd be too scared of anything happening." The boy looked curiously.

"How old are you? Shouldn't you be at home tucked up in bed?" The boy grinned thinking he was smug.

"I'm seventeen and you don't look any older than me anyway.." Kurt wished he hadn't have gotten cocky but it annoyed him that someone who looked no older than himself felt he had the right to manipulate him like this.

"I might be young but I could do more damage to you than you think so you better watch your mouth."

The boy started walking away, Kurt felt relieved. "Can I go?" Kurt felt a little relaxed.

The boy looked around to see if anyone was watching and gave Kurt one last look. "Yes, go."

Kurt walked away fast and the boy watched him.

This boy would normally not even think twice about beating somebody up but for some strange reason, he let Kurt go. He didn't know why. He didn't even regret it but no one was around so it didn't damage his reputation and the only person that knew what just happened was Kurt.. And they'd never have to interact again, right?

Kurt made sure he had everything and started walking, he also thought it was weird that he just got away without a scratch. He walked round the corner and saw a card on the floor, it looked like some sort of ID so he picked it up. He continued walking and read it, "Blaine Anderson aged 16." He glanced over at the picture and smiled, in fact, Kurt was really happy because he was right. That curly headed guy that just pinned him up and let him go was in fact a year younger than him. Kurt slipped the card into his pocket, carried on walking and climbed through his window getting back into bed.

Maybe he did feel a little more safe now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, please, I'll clear out and make space in my room, I am offering to give up clothes for this piano! Do you realise how much this means to me?" Kurt followed his dad all round the kitchen until he got an answer.

"Kurt, I know. You've not stopped going on about it all morning so yes. Yes you can have it but I am going to work now so we'll discuss it more later." Kurt had blanked out the second half of the sentence in excitement. His dad had just said yes.

Kurt could go to school with a smile on his face. At the same time, he was thinking about what had happened the night before. He kept thinking about how he had gotten away without being beaten up, how the smug, curly haired boy had just let him go free and how he was still walking the streets confidently. He also felt a little more safe because he had been a victim and gotten away with it. Maybe Kurt was the one who should be smug.

"My dad said yes, I'm going picking it up today." Kurt told Mercedes in glee club.

"The piano? Really?" Mercedes smiled and high fived Kurt as he nodded.

Mr. Shue entered the room, gave a small over brief about the Lima Bean and it got people talking. Santana was going on about how bad it was that she didn't get her morning coffee and then Mr. Shue gathered the group to silence and asked Rachel to perform her song. Kurt shuffled in his seat and started listening but as soon as he reached into his bag, he saw the ID card once again and smiled.

He completely blanked out from Rachel's performance as he brought the card closer to his lap and started to observe it a little more closely. He didn't know why but he wanted to find out more about this delinquent teen. It was the slow clapping and the ring of the bell that made Kurt realise he was actually in a room of people and needed to continue with his life. He stood up, slipped the card into his pocket and headed straight for the library.

He was going to spend his free lesson searching about the gang and the mysterious, 'Blaine Anderson.' He quietly sat in the corner on a computer, logged in and got searching.

Time went on, he had nearly used an hour of his free time reading article after article about the teens causing trouble in the area. Not one of the articles mentioned any members of the gang. Not one name. Kurt could easily go to the police with the ID card and get this 'Anderson' guy questioned and most likely arrested. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. He didn't know why but Kurt was such a forgiving person anyway, he was thinking that if this guy had let him go, then maybe he and the rest of the gang weren't as bad as everyone thought. Then he realised all the trouble they had all ready caused. He still couldn't bring himself to go to the police. He nearly had his free time up and decided to make one final search. Facebook.

He quickly typed 'Blaine Anderson' into the search bar as the bell for next lesson rang. Kurt looked up at everyone switching lessons and tried to rush, as he looked back down at the screen, he noticed the curly haired boy had actually come up as a suggestion. Kurt then saw, 'one mutual friend.' His eyes went wide as he saw the mutual friends name. Noah Puckerman. This was no surprise to him because Puck was the typical badass but Kurt realised something. puck would have answers, he would know something.

As the school day ended, puck was stood beside his locker packing things away, Kurt closed his locker and collected everything he needed and wondered whether to go over to Puck or not.

As Kurt passed, he stopped and gave it a shot. "Hey, Puck, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"If it's to sing a duet with you, I'm totally walking away." Puck gave Kurt a sharp look.

"No actually, it's about the gang." Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked a little cocky.

Puck sighed, "why, you thinking of joining?" He smirked.

"You're so funny!" Kurt sarcastically sung, "I actually just wanted your view on the whole thing, do you know any of them?"

Puck shut his locker and picked up his back throwing it over his shoulder, "jeez Hummel! I might act the ass hole round here but I do not know those idiots, and if I was part of a gang, it wouldn't be as worthless as that one." He started walking down the corridor.

Kurt caught up, "are you sure? How do you know? I mean what if you are friends with one of them on Facebook and you just don't know."

"Well that's possible, I get friend requests from random kids all the time, but unfortunately, their job occupation on Facebook doesn't say 'failed gang member,' so I don't know." Puck stopped and looked at Kurt. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to know what I might have to put up with, like Mr. Shue said, we need to keep an eye out." Kurt looked down.

"You've got Finn to protect you." Puck patted Kurt's shoulder and began to walk home leaving Kurt standing at the school doors

. "I know." Kurt sighed. He had tried to find out more and failed. But now he had found the boys Facebook, it opened up a few possibilities.

Kurt and Finn had just finished doing the dishes for a second night in a row when Burt told Kurt that he would need to hurry if he wanted to go and pick up the piano. Kurt finished up and smiled at Finn who agreed to put the dishes away if Kurt left him.

He jumped into the car with his dad and they started to drive. Even though Kurt didn't have enough money, Burt had offered to help him out. Kurt was really excited and Burt swore if he heard another word about the piano, he would smash his head against it when he got to the shop. As they pulled into the street, it was clear to see what was happening. Kurt's mouth opened wide and Burt started cursing. The gang were breaking into the music shop.

Burt pulled round the nearest corner and pulled up. "Stay here with the keys Kurt, I need to call the police." Burt got out and made a call and Kurt locked the car. He saw his dad walk round the corner and he was gone for a while.

As Kurt looked up from his phone, he spotted a few gang members in the same street trying to get away from the scene. Kurt turned the car headlights off so he wouldn't gain attention from the gang but after what seemed like twenty minutes, a gang member came running in his direction. The car was locked and the man didn't seem to be armed, in fact, as he got closer, Kurt stopped sliding down his seat because he realised that the gang member was actually Blaine making hand signals at him to quickly open the window. Kurt shook his head, 'no.' He was a little scared now because Blaine might not let him off this time. After Blaine practically begged, Kurt opened the window a tiny bit and said, "what?"

"You need to get away. This is the second time you've got in the way and for some strange fucking reason, I want you to get away, so go!" Blaine shouted.

"I was supposed to be picking a piano up from the music store but I guess I can't do that now can I?" Kurt wound the window back up and fell back into his chair. As he did, Blaine ran back where he came from and Burt jumped back in the car.

"Okay, the police seem to be in on it." Burt looked to his son, "you see anything?"

"Just a few of them trying to escape through the back but that was it." Kurt passed his dad the keys.

Blaine ran into the music store and thought about what Kurt had said about the piano. He went back in to the store to see who was there and a few gang members had begun ripping the shop apart. Blaine knew that Jo had got the money from the safe and fled the scene so he thought he would take control. "GUYS, THE POLICE ARE ON THEIR WAY, LETS GO! MOVE IT!"

He got everyone out so he was the last one to leave. He ran after the gang and once again, they had gotten away with it. Burt walked round to the music shop door with a very disappointed and tired Kurt. The shop owner was sat on the floor outside crying as the police photographed and observed the scene. Burt couldn't help but start a conversation. "How about, I give you a big bunch of money for that piano over there, more than the asking price and enough for some repairs?"

The hopeful shop owner looked up, "really?" As the pair started talking about the whole situation and prices, Kurt had realised what his Dad had said.

When they originally arrived at the scene, Kurt had witnessed some of the gang members breaking through the window right in view of the piano he had gone to buy but now he was there and face to face with the piano itself, he realised that there was no damage at all. Did Blaine do something to stop the gang? He didn't know but he did know that he was very happy to be going home with something he thought was completely wrecked and broken.

Kurt finally got to bed after fitting the piano into his room and he was satisfied. He had faced this gang member again and gotten away with it and he'd gotten a prize out of it. He could go to sleep happily.

Kurt was walking to school the next day, he walked past the Lima Bean and saw the repairs being done, he frowned and continued to walk. A coffee would have been nice now too.

He took the walk to school as an opportunity to look at Blaine's profile once agin. This time, he would do it properly. He opened up the page on his phone and scrolled through the information. The education section was left blank, the occupation and location were also empty. Blaine definitely wasn't giving a lot away. As a few main status' had appeared but they were mainly shares of other pages until one photo came up, it looked as though it had a little boy, parents and a younger Blaine in the faded photo with a caption with the praying hands symbol and a fair few likes on it.. Okay say seventy three likes and thirty four comments. As the bell rang, Kurt scrolled back to the top of the profile and looked up to the school doors, as he looked back down he had accidentally tapped "add as friend."

Oh no. What had he done?

It was Friday morning when Kurt was woken up by a beep on his phone, it was not his alarm. He opened his eyes and immediately closed them again, once his eyes adjusted, he looked over at his phone.

*New Facebook private message*

Blaine Anderson: "So, Kurt Hummel, hey?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt couldn't believe what he had done and he couldn't believe there was a reply! He opened Facebook and saw the message. The little green circle showed that Blaine was online so he typed back quickly, "yes, Kurt Hummel... And you're Blaine Anderson." He sent the message a little nervously.

He was going to add "I have your ID card" onto the message but he thought he would keep that a secret in case he needed it for something. There was no reply from Blaine for quite some time, in fact, Kurt had gotten ready for school, which took him around two hours anyway, and when he glanced back at his phone, he realised that Blaine was offline. All though Blaine had sent the message, he hadn't accepted Kurt's friend request which Kurt was a little relieved at because he wouldn't be linked to trouble in anyway but at the same time he was a little curious to what he would be able to see if he could access his whole profile.

Kurt shook his head and continued going to school.. He didn't know why he cared so much about a stupid gang anyway.

"Kurt! Wait up," Mercedes rushed after her friend and caught up with him, "I'll pay for your lunch if you come on a little car journey with me."

"Where are we going?" Kurt pushed his irritating bag a little further up his arm.

"One of my cousins borrowed some sheet music from me and if I'm gonna do this assignment today, I'm gonna need it but I don't wanna go alone, besides, it'll be fun!" Mercedes tried to persuade Kurt with a big grin.

"Okay, course." Kurt reluctantly smiled and walked to Mercedes car.

They arrived in a small private and calm street. "Okay, I'll be two minutes, then we'll go for lunch." Mercedes hopped out of her car and went into her cousins house, Kurt sunk into the passenger side chair and kept his eye on the view.

As he relaxed and waited for his friend, a cute boy walked passed the car. He had a sharp but casual outfit, curly but controlled hair and his headphones in and WOW. Blaine? Kurt watched the boy pass and then made obvious movements and noises to capture the attention of the kid but it wasn't working. As the boy got closer, Kurt opened the door and the boy looked up. Those eyes we're recognisable, it was him.

"Hummel!" He sarcastically smiled.

"You see, I know a scruffy badass named Blaine. Not this," Kurt looked him up and down, "why are you dressed nice and look like you couldn't cause any trouble at all."

As Kurt finished, Blaine leant against the door of the car and smiled, "see that badass has been caught doing other shit so I have to do public service and if that means dressing like you, then so be it." He smirked and gave that familiar smug look. "So you friend requested me on Facebook?"

"Sure did." Kurt gave back a confident reply.

"That was a bad idea, my whole Facebook is monitored by the police incase I get into trouble."

Blaine watched Kurt's face. Kurt went a little red and started to shake, "really?"

Blaine started laughing, "no, I'm joking, I wanted to see how scared you could get and that didn't take much now did it?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Kurt looked down and felt a little embarrassed, "so how come you can be so calm now and nice but when you're with the gang, you chase me and.."

Kurt looked curious and searched Blaine's eyes, "but I did help you get away. Both times."

"Okay fair enough. But why do you do it? The gang I mean."

Blaine looked around, "I'll get a damaged reputation if I quit and they know where I live, I'm also struggling to cope on my own at home seeings as I can't get a job, I live alone and stealing money is the only way." Blaine smiled and started to put one headphone back in because he needed to go.

"You need a friend, a real one, not a criminal."

"Like you?" Blaine half smiled.

"Yes." Blaine laughed, "you couldn't cope with me kid," he patted Kurt's shoulder, "please stop showing up everywhere, you'll get hurt! Now go and get your lunch and keep out of my business or next time, it might be you in hospital." Blaine started walking away but turned back to Kurt as he remembered something, "OH, and tell anyone what I told you and I swear it'll be you in hospital."

Kurt looked scared once again so he climbed into the car a little more.

"Kurt, I'm joking, once again," he laughed and smugly walked away, "YOURE SO EASY TO SCARE!" He laughed a little more and walked off as Mercedes came back.

"Who was that?" Mercedes looked confused.

"Oh he was just asking for directions." Kurt smiled as the pair set off for lunch.

Kurt was sat in his last lesson wondering how Blaine lived and how a young boy could end up alone and wrecked. He was disturbed by his phone vibrating, Burt was calling. As the bell rang, Kurt rushed out of the lesson and answered his phone, "hello?"

"Kurt, get Finn and come home now. The tyre shop has been robbed." Burt sounded angry.

"What?!" Kurt couldn't believe it, he looked around for Finn at the same time.

"You heard me. And the it was the gang before you ask." Burt sighed.

"Are you sure?" Kurt had to ask, he honestly couldn't believe that Blaine's gang, that kid that seemed innocent this morning, would break into his dads work place.

"Just get home Kurt."

Burt hung up and Kurt found Finn as they rushed home. Kurt went into the house to keep an eye out as the rest of the family spoke to the police. Finn was determined to find the gang. Kurt pulled out of his phone and went on to Facebook, he searched for Blaine's name and clicked on his profile, he sent him a message, "THANKS A FUCKING BUNCH."

Kurt couldn't believe what he had done. Blaine might have let him off twice now and helped him get away to safety but he had never said he wouldn't hurt him, he'd never made friends with Kurt so he had no right to shout at him for betrayal but he did have every right to shout at him for being a total idiot and wrecking his dad's business. Blaine came online, "wow there Hummel! Calm down. What have I done?"

Kurt: "you know exactly what you've done."

Blaine: "I honestly don't. At all."

Kurt: "my dad's tyre shop ring any bells?"

Blaine: "no..."

Kurt: "don't fucking lie! It's been broken into by your gang."

Blaine: "I honestly don't know anything about it. I'm still doing my public service."

Kurt: "don't lie because you feel bad."

Blaine: *new picture message* The picture contained a half selfie of Blaine smiling with a building behind him, the building easily recognised as McKinley high school.

Kurt: "you do public service at my school?"

Blaine: "I never knew it was YOUR school but yes, at a school. I have to clean up outside."

Kurt: "how come I've never seen you?"

Blaine: "I only started here last week. I only do this service thing one day a week."

Kurt: "and you honestly know nothing about this tyre shop robbery? MY DADS TYRE SHOP?"

Blaine: "honestly, Hummel." *blaine is now offline*

Kurt sighed to himself once again and sat down waiting for his family to come in so they could have dinner.

Kurt woke up to a harsh knock on the door, he hurried downstairs, opened the door and no one was there.

He went to close the door but looked down, there was a small brown box. He picked it up and opened it to a bunch of cash and a note saying, 'check your Facebook.'

Kurt hurried inside and opened up the app, he had received a personal message from Blaine, "I have dumped a box with some money on your doorstep. I've asked the gang in conversation how much money they took from the safe at your dad's garage so I thought I'd give it you back, it's out of my own pocket but it's okay, I've got enough money for myself. No prizes for guessing how I got that.. I didn't want things to go bad between us because you could easily turn me in to the police at any time, and don't worry, the gang don't know anything. Sorry about the damage. Good luck, Blaine.'


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing this but each review motivates me to upload haha, I'm just chopping the story into chapters.

* * *

Kurt had a problem.

He was really happy that Blaine had tried to help him but how would he put the money back into his dads safe without an explanation? What would he say?

*Facebook chat with Blaine Anderson*

Kurt: "how do I put the money back into my dad's safe with no problems? He's gonna be suspicious! ...but thank you." Kurt waited for an answer. He held the box just starring at the money inside.

"What's that?"

Kurt nearly dropped the box and his phone at the sound of his dad's voice. He froze just holding the box still as his dad moved closer to him and saw the bundle of money. "I um," Kurt closed his eyes and gulped trying to think of an excuse so he thought he'd just tell the truth, "it was on the doorstep, just sitting there in this box." Kurt discretely slipped the 'check your Facebook' note into his pocket and passed his dad the money in the box.

"The only reason someone would do this is because they feel guilty.."

"Or just generous." Kurt said with hope.

"No one is generous in this day and age." Burt walked off and made a call.

Kurt just watched feeling nervous. He checked his Facebook once again to see if Blaine had replied in the mean time.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Hummel." Kurt read the message and didn't reply at first. As he'd read the message, he realised that that his dad was on the phone to the police. The same police woman that was at the house yesterday who told the family to ring if they had any problems.

Kurt quickly typed, "too late. My dad is calling the police. He found me with the money."

"It's a good job that I didn't handle the box or money without two pairs of gloves on then isn't it." Kurt could see Blaine's smug face with that comment but Blaine must know a lot about crime and how to avoid police.

"Phew, certainly is." Blaine then went offline.

The police woman did tests on the box and the money, she did swabs on them for DNA to make sure they didn't match any of the criminals they had dealt with before and all ready in the records, they also kept the swabs incase they got any connections.

Kurt spent the day in his room doing assignments and watching the music channel. He needed something in the background. He later needed a distraction also. He walked down to the kitchen and poured himself some water, his phone then vibrated in his pocket.

His Facebook had a message from Blaine, "are you busy?"

Kurt: "I'm doing homework, why?"

Blaine: "you said I need to make friends, I'm trying... I trust you not to say anything about me to anyone so I would trust you as a friend if you'd accept."

Kurt: "yeah, I accept."

Blaine: "coolio. Is there anywhere I could meet you that is relatively private?"

Kurt: "my dad is out.. You could come here."

Blaine: "I can't, if anything else happens with the gang, it could be risky if I'm caught."

Kurt: "okay... How about I come meet you somewhere in the car and we drive to somewhere private and have a walk?" Kurt had all ready started getting ready.

Blaine: "okay, yeah, sounds good. How about I meet you in thirty minutes on the corner near your school? There's no one around there at weekends."

Kurt: "okay, see you soon."

*blaine is now offline*

After Kurt had took ages to pick out skinny jeans, converse and a white and grey patterned shirt, he set off and felt excited. He just didn't understand why he had bonded with this messed up criminal kid. As he pulled into the street of his school, he saw Blaine in deep conversation with a man around the same height as himself. His build was a little bigger and he seemed older but the conversation was definitely private. Kurt realised and parked across the road and waited till the man had walked away. Blaine must have realised because he came running over immediately. He opened the door and climbed in the car, "hey, sorry about that."

Kurt started to drive as Blaine clipped in his seatbelt. "Who was he?"

Blaine relaxed and sat back, "Being totally honest, I couldn't tell you his name because I've forgotten it but I used to be a drug dealer and he was a contact of mine. He was only seeing what happened to me so I explained." Kurt felt a little happier with Blaine's answer, at least he wasn't scared to share things with him.

"Is there anything you haven't done?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine smirked, "oh I'd say it was a balance between things I've done and things I've not done but I just happen to get caught doing the bad stuff."

"Well, maybe you should stop." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Blaine looked down then out of the window, he avoided eye contact and changed the subject, "so where are we going?"

Kurt didn't want to push Blaine into anything so he went with the conversation, "I'm gonna pull up into that small parking lot and then there's a pathway into a country park, we could walk through there, get an ice cream and then sit on the picnic tables maybe?" Kurt parked up.

"Oh yeah, I remember this place," Blaine look around, "I remember coming here when I was little." Kurt remembered the photo he saw on Blaine's Facebook, what if this brought back bad memories or something?

"So is this okay?"

"It's awesome, let's go."

He got out of the car and waited for Kurt to walk first. As Kurt locked the car and walked round and in direction of the entrance, Blaine followed and he kept an eye on his surroundings, Kurt was two steps behind Blaine on the way in so he checked out Blaine's outfit. When they had previously seen each other on the nights Blaine had been robbing and breaking into places, Blaine was wearing a black leather jacket, a black shirt with a pocket in the top left corner and black skinny jeans, now he looked a lot more casual, his hair was still curly and loose but he was wearing blue converse, jeans and a stripy shirt, he was carrying a hoodie too. They entered the park and it was bright, refreshing and only a few families could be seen.

The pair looked around but continued to walk. "How about, we go for ice cream first, go find a nice spot, sit down and then talk? Or relax.. It's up to you obviously." Kurt checked he had his wallet.

"Yeah that's fine, what do you want? I'll get these." Blaine reached for his pocket.

"You don't have to do that, I have money." Kurt smiled.

"But after my gang robbing your dad's shop, you don't have a lot." Blaine pulled a note out. "I insist."

"Okay." They went and bought two ice cream cones and went and found a private space to sit down.

"You not think it's a little warm for March?"

Kurt asked. "Yeah, maybe it's a sign for a good summer?" Blaine questioned.

"Or this warm weather is coming too early." Kurt had a taste of his ice cream and smiled as he remembered his mom buying one for him when he was about five.

"Either way, it's a beautiful day." Blaine licked his his ice cream and smiled.

"It is.. Anyway, what do you wanna talk about?" Blaine licked his lips and looked up, "I actually wanted to know how you found me on Facebook. Did you go home and search for me all night?" He laughed.

"Actually, it didn't take long," Kurt looked confident, "you are friends with Noah Puckerman.. He's the biggest badass in my school."

"I've heard of him, I only requested him because I thought I had a fight with him but it wasn't him." Blaine finished his ice cream and relaxed.

"Ahh... Okay.. So why are you in this gang and act such a dick when you can sit and be completely open and honest with me?"

Blaine sighed, "to be honest, I don't know. I wish I never got involved in anything. But I'll explain if you've got time.."

Kurt laughed, "of course I've got time."

"Okay, so, I tried getting into Dalton Academy to get my life on track but I had a visitor the whole time following me named Sebastian. As soon as my interview was over, he snapped me up and said I had no chances of getting into the school but every chance of getting into the gang so I fucking listened like an idiot and since then, he's found everything he could out about me so he knows what he can hold against me.. I got caught for doing shit a lot of times but can never tell the police about the gang because they will kill me. Literally. I wish I could drop out. And by the way, your school sucks." Blaine looked down and grinned.

"Excuse me, don't give me your life story then randomly call me school." Kurt laughed. "But why?"

"I walked in yesterday for my public service session and I forgot my ID card so I couldn't get in! They made me pay to get in." Blaine scoffed.

"You didn't forget it." Kurt began searching his pocket.

"Excuse me?" Blaine looked confused. Kurt threw the card in his direction, Blaine caught it and studied it then looked up at Kurt in confusion once again.

"You dropped it the night you met me and I picked it up." Kurt smiled.

"So this is how you found my Facebook!" Blaine smiled wide.

"Maybe." Kurt blushed furiously.

"Well thank you for returning this to me." Blaine smiled. "You got anything you wanna tell me?" Blaine put away his ID.

"Well I live with dad, step brother and step mother." Kurt explained.

"What about your mom?" Blaine asked.

"She passed away when I was six." Kurt finished his ice cream and smiled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kurt!"

"Don't be. It's fine." The awkward moment passed and Kurt broke the silence, "so when do you need to go?"

"Why don't we set off walking back now?" Blaine stood up.

"Yeah okay," Kurt followed then asked, "what about your family, Blaine?"

Blaine looked at the ground and kicked stones as he walked. "Only my mom is alive. When my mom took me to karate training one night, my little brother and my dad went for a drive and the car set on fire.. They died and my mom kicked me out when I was fourteen for causing so much trouble." Blaine looked up and shrugged.

"Blaine that's awful." Blaine smiled, "but like you said to me, it's fine. Life goes on, right?"

Kurt hummed in response and couldn't help feel shocked and upset with what he had just heard. This explained the Facebook post that Kurt saw. The pair got back to the car and drove home. Kurt went home and Blaine went to see some members of the gang and sat and had a beer with them.

As he sipped his beer, Sebastian shouted him. He walked over and followed the taller teen. "What's up?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian took Blaine somewhere private. "I want the name of the kid that you were with at the park."

Blaine nearly choked on his beer, "how do you even know I was there."

Sebastian laughed and looked as cocky as he possibly could, "I have a job at the cafe on the park, I saw you. You looked friendly."

"He's someone I met a few weeks back, why should it matter?" Blaine felt pissed off.

"Everything matters with this gang. Now tell me his name."

"Why can't I have friends? It's not like I can quit this gang so just let me have friends." Blaine put down his beer.

"Name." Sebastian looked smug.

"David." Blaine played the ass hole at his own game.

"You're lying."

"How would you even know?" Blaine got more angry.

"This is the deal. You have to lead us to this guys house and rob it with us or you get kicked out and I'll make your life hell."

"No way!"

"Then get out! But don't expect me to just let you off with this." Sebastian smiled.

"You piss me off so much. And who are you to say all this, you're not Jo."

Sebastian stepped closer, "but I am Jo's assistant meaning I can make these decisions."

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed, "make a deal with me then. I help you rob this house then I quit the gang." Blaine had is hands on his hips.

"Fine." Sebastian held out his hand to shake.

"Fine." They shook hands and Blaine went home worried as hell. He lay in his bed looking up and wondering what he could do. He would have to do this but he didn't trust Sebastian to stick to his promise. The gang would also have questions about how they knew each other when the tyre shop they just robbed is next to Kurt's house. Blaine would figure it all out eventually, he just needed some sleep first.

Blaine woke up feeling even worse, he knew he'd have to break into Kurt's house. Kurt woke up feeling happy and refreshed. He'd made a new friend in Blaine.

Blaine messaged Kurt on Facebook that morning.

Blaine: "hey, do me a favour and go out with your family tonight. Do something that I can't, please."

Kurt: "well that's really emotional.. But okay.."

Blaine: "thank you."

Kurt persuaded his dad that all the family go to a nice restaurant around twenty minutes away. As they settled down and started eating, the gang broke into Kurt's house through the back window.

Blaine immediately searched for Kurt's room. He found the door and when nobody was looking, he went into the room, locked the door and looked around. He looked at the music and broadway posters and looked at the pictures on the wall. This house was really nice and he hated what was going on upstairs. After he'd finished looking, he went upstairs and checked out what was going on.

The gang members had started escaping so Blaine followed out of the back window. "Sebastian!" Blaine shouted. Sebastian turned round and Blaine ran over.

"So is that me done?" He asked.

"I'll speak to Jo. Go home. We didn't find anything worth taking by the way so that was a waste of time, don't get your hopes up."

The gang carried on walking. Blaine went back into house without anyone seeing and tidied up. He picked everything up, surprisingly, nothing was smashed and nothing was broken, just out of place. The only problem Blaine had was the door, Sebastian had picked the door open. Fortunately, it wasn't obvious and it wasn't like it couldn't be fixed. Blaine tried to fix it best he could and then he walked out and sat at the back window outside and waited for Kurt to get home.

As the family walked in and started laughing and talking, Blaine inboxed Kurt on Facebook, "come to your back yard." Five minutes later, the back door clicked and Kurt came outside. He shut the door and made Blaine come round the corner out of sight. "I offered to take the rubbish to the bin. Be quick." Kurt said to the curly headed, leather jacket wearing kid.

"Listen, Sebastian that I told you about saw us today, he agreed that he would talk to the gang leader about me leaving the gang if I robbed your house with everyone tonight, so we came here, they couldn't find anything and they walked out, I promise they didn't take anything! But they broke the back door. Could you say you accidentally did it or something?" Blaine rushed the whole story.

"You broke in?!" Kurt dumped the rubbish and looked shocked.

"I'm so sorry, but I could be free now!" Blaine explained.

"Just go home." Kurt turned around and went to walk in but a hand grabbed him back.

"I truly am sorry. Your room is awesome by the way, your whole house is, I love it. Facebook message me so we can hang out. You've helped me change so far so I need people like you in my life." Blaine smiled.

"Okay, but I have to get back inside. I'll message you tomorrow." Kurt walked into the house and Blaine walked home.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I had a review about Sebastian and how with his dad's occupation he is in a gang and getting away with it... This isn't the real Glee and therefore, his parents have nothing to do with court or anything. Sorry for not explaining it.

* * *

Kurt curled up in his bed in the morning, the night before when he was face to face with Blaine, he was shocked and just wanted to get back inside but now, he was annoyed. He thought he could trust Blaine, turns out he couldn't. Kurt wanted no involvement with this gang and was determined to not be so close to Blaine and accepting of him anymore. He never sent that Facebook message that Blaine asked for, he just left it. He realised that he had let Blaine off far too easily. He had let a full gang in his house! He couldn't be friends with him now. But what would happen if he fell out with him?

As Kurt finished school on Monday, he walked out the back way to avoid the rush and put his headphones in, he was fiddling with his phone and untangling the headphones. He walked up the path and a figure purposely and forcefully walked into him grinning.

Blaine.

He was in his public service outfit and was grinning like mad because he thought he was being clever. "So, you never inboxed me..." Blaine stuck his bottom lip out childishly.

"I just wanna go home thanks." Kurt sarcastically smiled.

Blaine immediately stepped back and gave Kurt a sharp, confusing look, "what the hell? What's wrong?"

Kurt laughed, "what's wrong? You let loads of people rummage through my house and then tidy my house and try to be friends again." Kurt tried to push past Blaine.

"But I explained everything!" Blaine wrapped his arm round Kurt's middle and pulled him back. "Please don't hate me, ppppllleeaasseeee!" Blaine begged.

"But how can I trust you, Blaine?" Kurt asked the obvious question.

"I am trying to quit the gang and be friends with you... All I can say is that I'm trying." Blaine smiled sadly.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and walked away, Blaine just watched him walk away, he genuinely wanted to make friends with Kurt because all the deaths Blaine had experienced and what Kurt had been through gave them something to talk about and bond over and also help each other. Blaine also connecting with Kurt and really needed a friend.

Blaine got home that night and genuinely felt annoyed. He felt angry at himself for ruining another friendship. He thought he had no chance of maintaining friendships.

Blaine: "Kurt, I know you'll probably ignore me but can we talk?"

Kurt: "I don't wanna talk on Facebook, if you get in trouble for anything, I will be linked to you."

Blaine: "but we've all ready spoken on here! Oh come on Kurt."

Kurt: "why do you care so much?"

Blaine: "I don't know... I just.. I've never had a friend like you."

Kurt: "A friend who's gay?"

Blaine: "no! I know gay people... I mean someone as genuine and awesome and caring as you."

Kurt: "but you're always involved in stuff Blaine. I'm gonna end up in trouble."

Blaine: "let me come and talk to you, please!"

Kurt: "you have an hour to convince me that you're going to try and become a better person. My dad isn't home so hurry."

Blaine: "thankyousomuch!" As the pair went offline, Blaine rushed to get ready and set off for Kurt's house. Kurt opened his bedroom window as he saw Blaine walking over. Blaine climbed through and smiled.

"Hey, is your dad back or something?"

"No I just couldn't be bothered going to the door." Kurt sat back on his bed.

Blaine couldn't have stood and let the silence go anymore awkwardly, "so... Are you still mad at me?"

"How could I not be mad at you?" Kurt scoffed.

"I am really sorry though." Blaine stuck out his bottom lip.

"Have you been released from the gang yet?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"No.. I've not been told." Blaine fidgeted.

Kurt stood up and opened his window, "then go." Blaine panicked and walked over to Kurt and held his sides, "please, just let me hang out with you just for tonight... Then you can decide whether you wanna see me or not."

Kurt slowly pulled down the window and reluctantly shook his head. Blaine looked through all Kurt's films, "let's watch something. Any preferences?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt who was lay down. "Something romantic." Kurt snuggled up to his sheets.

"Kurt, every film on here is a romance." Blaine laughed.

"If you're mocking my film taste then you can go too." Kurt yawned.

Blaine turned and grinned, "I'm not! I genuinely am spoilt for choice. How about Romeo and Juliet?"

"Why? Because it's relevant with the gangs?" Kurt narrowed his eyes and smiled giving a cocky and sarcastic smile.

"That's exactly why." Blaine started putting the DVD on.

"Looks like I have no choice anyway." Kurt put his head on the pillow and the film started.

Blaine was unsure in where to sit, he went to sit on the floor but Kurt tapped his shoulder gently. "What's up?" Blaine looked up.

Kurt shifted, "there's room for two in this bed, I'll forgive you for everything if you come and lay down and let me cuddle into you and more than likely fall asleep on you."

Blaine blushed, looked down and laughed then glanced back up at Kurt, "deal." He jumped up and let Kurt rest his head on his chest as they started watching the film.

Blaine could feel the cramp coming along as he had been lay asleep in the same position with weight on him, he turned to the clock which told him it was half past one in the morning. He was so tired but at the same time, confused about whether he should stay in Kurt's bed or not. Should he go home? He turned the film off and cuddled into Kurt even more. Instead of falling back to sleep, all Blaine could do was keep looking at Kurt and observing him sleep. A piece of his hair had fallen out of place so Blaine shifted it so it was stood up again. Blaine was so confused. Why was he so concerned about this boy? He'd never felt like this before and he'd never let him self get this close to someone else before, not just personally but physically. He'd had sex with a girl after getting drunk and he'd kissed a boy before at a party but he'd never felt emotion like he did now and felt so attached to someone. Kurt couldn't feel the same, there was no way, Kurt hated him for letting people into his house and certainly wouldn't say they were best friends but that's what it felt like for Blaine. He'd found someone he could trust and someone he could be himself around.

Without even thinking, Blaine moved forward, breathed in and kissed the sleeping boy on the lips. He immediately shifted backwards and closed his eyes incase Kurt woke up and his heart was pounding so much, it felt like hi heart was about to pop out of his chest. Kurt's eyes flickered opened slowly, he half smiled at Blaine and turned over to get warmer. He mustn't have felt what Blaine did exactly. Kurt turned his head and whispered, "I'd forgotten you where here."

Blaine wrapped his arm round Kurt and moved closer, "until what?"

"Until I saw you, stupid." Kurt closed his eyes and moved closer to Blaine.

"Ahh... Kurt can I ask you something?" Blaine curiously asked.

"Yes but don't blame me if I fall back to sleep." He said.

"I won't, I just wanted to ask, what's it like having a boyfriend?" Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"I wouldn't know, I've never had one." Kurt wrapped his arms around himself where Blaine wasn't holding him.

"Really? How? That's so stupid. Why would any gay guy not want you? They're just stupid. You're ace." Blaine rambled on and Kurt started smiling then it broke into a giggle.

"Anyone would think you liked me." Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked behind him up at the curly haired teen.

"Maybe I do. Who wouldn't." Blaine was now being completely serious but Kurt was acting like everything was a joke still.

"You're the stupid one, Anderson." Kurt laughed again.

"Kiss me?" Blaine seriously suggested.

Kurt turned to face Blaine and looked confused, "what?"

"I wanna know if it feels as good as it looks, if your lips taste as good as they look, if you feel the same and if it feels better to be kissed back... I pecked your lips when you where sleeping and it's made me curious." Blaine was blushing furiously by now.

Kurt's mouth opened wide, "you did what?!" Blaine grinned and moved forward again hungrily kissing Kurt without his permission. The kiss went on for way to long and neither of them knew whether to carry it on or not. When they pulled away from each other they just starred at each other and after a while, Kurt tugged on Blaine's shirt pulling him a little closer.

"I've never even been attracted to a guy before." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Apart from one guy who turned out to be my step brother."

Blaine moved his head back and gave Kurt a weird look, "what?"

"Never mind." He shouldn't have said that.

"What about me?" Blaine asked shyly.

"You are really beautiful and have an okay fashion taste, I love your leather jacket and your converse." Kurt thought about the time the boys had spent together.

"But..." Blaine knew there would be something that ended this conversation badly.

"You're in a gang Blaine, I could probably be dead in a few weeks if you were my boyfriend." Kurt felt pissed off at him for being such a dick, why couldn't he be this honest and cool all the time and not get into trouble, his dad would never let him get away with dating this guy.

"I would never let that happen to you." Blaine played with Kurt's hair.

"How are you even sure you're gay?" Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"I'm not, I don't care about labels and sexuality, I just know that I feel something when I'm with you and around you that I've never ever felt before." Blaine smiled sadly at the thought of rejection.

"Would you at least try for me? One bit of trouble and I'll get out of your life."

"Lets not call it a relationship until we are sure but yes, okay. I will try." Kurt placed an arm round Blaine's neck tugging on his shirt so he'd move closer.

Blaine's grin expanded, "really?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded and smiled.

Blaine hugged him and kissed his cheek near the corner of his mouth, "thank you Kurt. No one has ever given me a chance before."

"You have to make a deal with me though.." Kurt smiled and Blaine couldn't help smile too at the cuteness but what actually scared of what Kurt could say.

"Go on..."

"I'm Romeo, you're Juliet." Kurt laughed.

"Perfect deal." Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Okay.. Goodnight Blaine." Kurt snuggled close and just as Blaine was about to say it back, Kurt looked up one more time, "one more thing, could I have you're mobile number so I don't have to check Facebook all the time?"

Blaine handed Kurt his phone from the side board and grabbed his own displaying his number on his screen for Kurt to type into his phone. Kurt returned the favour and passed his phone back to Blaine so he could put it on the side table again. As Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side and closed his eyes, he had a look at what Kurt had saved his name as. When he found his number, he saw the caller ID as 'Juliet.'

Blaine grinned to himself as he had saved Kurt's number under the name of 'Romeo.' He smiled, kissed Kurt's head and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's taken so long, I've been busy :'(

* * *

Blaine had been given a chance.

A chance by someone he actually wanted one from and he couldn't have felt better about it even if he tried. He was determined he would get better as a person now. He still hadn't heard from Jo about the gang, he did feel a little threatened by that but it was all okay because he hadn't got involved with any violence or crimes since the night in Kurt's bed. Blaine wasn't sure how a relationship should develop so he planned on following Kurt's lead, if Kurt went in for a kiss, Blaine kissed back, if Kurt invited him round, he would go and if Kurt needed him, he would be there in a flash. The only thing they had a problem with was agreeing on where to go. Right now, Kurt had asked if they could go on a date, Blaine couldn't just not suggest places every time Kurt asked and leave it to him because that would seem like he wasn't interested but at the same time he had to think carefully so no one from the gang saw him.

New message to Romeo: "how about a trip to the mall then food at a restaurant?"

New message from Romeo: "sounds good! You ready?"

New message from Juliet: "yes, I've just had a shower and no longer smell ;) and I'm dressed."

New message from Romeo: "okay, I am too, am I picking you up?"

New message from Juliet: "well I'd appreciate it because I only have a bike and a skateboard..."

New message from Romeo: "okay... I'll be there in ten minutes so be ready."

Blaine could smell his cologne was strong as he stood on the corner waiting for Kurt. He was dressed in black jeans, converse, a blue stripy but fashionable baseball shirt and a dark blue zip up jacket. He was excited and didn't want anyone from previous dealings or offences to walk near him. He hoped no one would distract him from Kurt today. As Kurt's car came round the corner, Blaine felt his smile extend into the biggest grin ever, he jumped in, closed the door and leant over immediately for a kiss.

"Oh hi handsome," Kurt kissed back and started driving again as Blaine fastened his seatbelt.

"Hello-" as Blaine was about to give Kurt a nice name and talk about how excited he was, Kurt interrupted coughing a lot.

"Wow Kurt, are you okay? Do you need a drink?" Blaine panicked as the cough got deeper but then it started to settle and a voice broke out.

"I can practically taste the smell of you, what are you wearing? Oh gosh, did you spray a full bottle over you?!" Kurt tried not to laugh as he wasn't sure how Blaine would react. Thankfully, Blaine laughed too. He lifted his shirt and smelt down his body a little.

"Is it really that bad?" He smiled.

"It's not reeeaaaaally bad but it's bad." Kurt laughed.

"Sorry!" Blaine zipped up his coat to try and keep the smell trapped in.

"You don't have to be sorry, I'd rather you make an effort than look awful." Kurt parked up at the mall Blaine had suggested. "Now, if you see any of that stupid gang, please just warn me, don't go all hesitant. Lets make a word now shall we? Whatever word you create, you have to say it if me if you need me to walk away or something."

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Okay, what's about 'escape' and I'll give you a concerning look too?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah whatever." Kurt smiled.

"Okay but I wish it wasn't like this..." Blaine gave a sympathetic look.

"But it is and if I can accept it, so can you," Kurt smiled, slapped Blaine's arm gently and jumped out the car, "come on."

At this point, Kurt would usually be trying on something like item number 37 but he was only on 10 as he didn't want the day to be only about him. He had even got Blaine trying some clothes on! Blaine bought a shirt and a new coat too but Kurt had helped with picking them and it was one of the only things Blaine had agreed to buy. The shopping was finally done and the boys walked to the mall restaurant with bags in their hands. As they were lead to a table, Blaine pulled out a chair for Kurt and took all his bags off him to put them on a spare chair at their table.

"So, I know what I'll be having, how about you?"

Blaine sat down. "What're you having?" Kurt still observed the menu. "Pizza. You can get half and half here so we could do half a pizza each..." Blaine had actually made a suggestion!

"That sounds cool, I'll have this please." Blaine looked to where Kurt was pointing and went and ordered.

When Blaine came back with two large cokes, he smiled and said, "you aren't bored of me yet are you?"

Kurt looked confused, "no... Why would I be?!" Kurt slid his hand across the table and stroked Blaine's hand.

Blaine hesitated a little bit, "um.. I just thought I might be doing something wrong." Blaine tangled his fingers with Kurt's.

"I thought we were making up our own rules and labels..." Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, we are and I'm happy about that but sometimes I think maybe I'm leaving all the decisions to you and not really contributing to anything." Blaine itched at his head nervously.

"It's okay, it doesn't feel like you're doing that but even if you were, I'd understand Blaine. This is your first proper relationship with a guy, it's the same for me but I've just read a lot more." Kurt went red in embarrassment and sat back to sip some drink.

"So I'm doing okay?" Blaine reassuringly asked.

"You're doing amazingly Juliet." Kurt grinned wide as Blaine giggled back. "That name is a problem though."

The pair laughed and joked until the pizza came. After the date, the boys went back to Kurt's to sorted through their bags of clothes and then they fooled around, play fought then when it was an hour before Burt would get home, Kurt dropped Blaine off at home. "See you soon Juliet."

Blaine kept rolling his eyes at the name and laughing so Kurt kept saying it. "Bye bye Romeo, see you soon, I'll text you." He said as he shut the door and the pair waved at each other.

As soon as Kurt had drove away and Blaine just let his key enter the key hole, someone pulled him to the side of his house covering his mouth. When the person stopped, they let go of Blaine who quickly turned around to see Jo.

"Why do you wanna quit?" Jo firmly looked down on the teen.

"I just wanna try and be better and help myself." Blaine looked down, "sorry but I just don't see why it's a bad thing."

"I'll lose a team player though." He said.

"Am I allowed to leave or not." Blaine shook his head and waited for an answer.

"Yes..but under one condition." Just as Blaine had felt like a whole pressure had been taken from his shoulders when he word 'yes' was mentioned to completely down again when he heard the "but."

"What would that be?" He wondered.

"You have to steal from this Kurt guy that Sebastian saw you with. He obviously means a lot to you if you wanna quit for him so go in his house, give me something valuable and then you can be discharged until I need you." Jo smugly put it.

"You've all ready tried stealing from him! Why would you wanna do that again?!" Blaine shouted.

"Wow, calm down curly, you know what I'm like, I tried to steal and didn't get anything so I need something to feel like I've gained something! Go ahead and complete what I've asked you to do by Friday at four PM." He said and walked away.

It was Wednesday.

Blaine was left feeling angry and shouted, "WHAT IF I DON'T?"

Jo turned round and looked at the teen, "then you better watch your back and if he means so much to you, you better watch him too gay boy." He jumped in his car and drove off.

Blaine felt his face flush red and his anger getting worse, he punched the door to his apartment then walked in.

Kurt snuck out of his lesson on the Thursday afternoon and ran round to Blaine who had his headphones in cleaning the side of the school, "BOO!" Kurt wrapped his arms round his boyfriend from behind.

"Shit!" Blaine swore his heart just jumped out of his body.

"Guess who?" Kurt sang.

"Hmm, let me think," Blaine pulled out his headphones, "a very smart person that's managed to get out of his lesson.."

"You guessed correctly, yes it's Kurt." Blaine span round and kissed his boyfriend.

Kurt couldn't help but smile into the kiss because his actual first boyfriend was so perfect, it may have taken a little bit of time to be happy but after two weeks, Blaine hadn't got himself into trouble, he was looking really hot now, clean of drugs and alcohol and most importantly, he was trying just for Kurt. But he still couldn't tell his dad because there would be numerous questions.

"And how are you mister?" Blaine smiled as he pulled Kurt closer.

"I'm good but I'd be better when you're done here." Kurt looked at the dirty wall and rolled his eyes.

"It's a good job I've done my half of it then isn't it?" Blaine grinned.

"Really?" Kurt's smile grew.

"Yup!" Blaine took off his gloves and started clearing his stuff then walked with Kurt down to the front of the school.

"So what're you doing tonight?" Kurt asked.

"I'm having a hair cut, getting the sides trimmed." Blaine played with the loose curls growing at the side of his head.

Kurt laughed and stared at his head, "I like it curly... But I'll come with you and tell you if I like it then stick it back on if I don't."

Blaine poked his boyfriends side, "you're so funny." He joked. "But, yeah, come and watch."

"Okay."

As Blaine flicked another page in a magazine while they waited for Blaine's turn to go up, he spotted a style he liked. "How about this? It's still curly on top but shaved sides?"

He looked to Kurt for an opinion. "Yes, definitely." Kurt approved and took the magazine from Blaine's hands, "but this magazine is really good so I wouldn't mind you walking out of here with any of the styles."

"Really?" Kurt nodded as Blaine's stood up to go and sit and have his hair trimmed. Kurt smiled watching Blaine instructing the hair dresser and realised that he was giggling when Blaine pulled a "what-if-this-goes-wrong" look. As Blaine stepped down, Kurt wanted to comment on how hot his boyfriend looked. He loved his hair. After he paid, they walked hand in hand to Blaine's house, as Blaine unlocked his door, Kurt wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Bye bye Blaine."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Why don't you come in?" Blaine suggested.

"Really?" Kurt peered round the door and watched Blaine nod in approval. "Okay..." He said.

Blaine led the way and showed Kurt round the apartment. Once he'd finished, he fell back into the couch which had clothes thrown all over it.

"I like this place, it's private and cosy and I wish I could spend the night." Kurt sat on Blaine's knee facing him.

"I'd let you spend the night here, you know I would." Blaine held Kurt's waist.

"My dad wouldn't." Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" Blaine stuck his bottom lip out.

"Yes. But I could stay for an hour or so." Kurt smiled and settled into Blaine's lap.

"Thank you for everything Kurt. Seriously. I hope I don't do anything to piss you off, and if I did, you'd tell me, right?" Blaine squeezed him gently.

"Yes, for example, your crotch feels pretty hard right now so..." Kurt smiled and not his lip.

"Excuse me? Me being hard would piss you off?" Blaine tried to be serious but held back a laugh.

Kurt broke the silence and they both started laughing. "Anyway... When will you be finished at my school, you distract me when I'm in my history class and I can see you singing to whatever you listen to in those headphones of yours."

Kurt rested his head once again on Blaine's shoulder. "That would be music..." Blaine smugly said.

" .ha. Okay, seriously."

"Probably next Monday, why?" Blaine stroked Kurt's side.

"Okay, come to mine on Monday and I'll drive you." Kurt told him.

"Oh cool, thank you." Blaine twisted so he could see Kurt properly and starred at him, "and you've still not answered my question about my crotch!" He laughed and started to tickle Kurt so he squealed. They spent the hour laughing, joking, kissing and cuddling until Kurt had to go.

Friday morning approached and Blaine had it all planned out. He'd asked Kurt if he could get a ride to the mall on his way to school so he went to Kurt's and snuck through the bedroom window to wait for him, as Kurt was getting ready, Blaine wedged Kurt's window open so he could go back later and steal what he needed to. He hardly spoke on the way to the mall and just said he was tired, he kissed Kurt goodbye and then walked off, he got some breakfast then walked back to Kurt's to sneak back in. He really didn't want to do this.

He was falling for Kurt, he had no idea what to steal but whatever he did, he planned on replacing it but as he climbed back into Kurt's room, the one word on his mind was "betrayal."

There would be something good to come from this though, he would quit the gang and hopefully start a good life with Kurt. As Blaine looked round the house, he noticed that no one was home, he went and sat on Kurt's bed looking round for an idea, he walked past the piano a little later and hit a few keys, he sat down at it and began play. He also found himself singing along to the notes...

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding,

I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down,

I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can't stop singing,

it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh


End file.
